Varanguard
Jeder Varanguard ist selbst ein bedrohlicher Kriegsherr von großer Macht, den Jahrhunderte der Eroberungen und des gnadenlosen Tötens zu einer Kreatur von großer Grausamkeit gemacht haben. Er ist blutig durch die Reihen der Krieger des Chaos aufgestiegen und hat bereits zahllose Feldzüge angeführt. Der Respekt von sterblichen Königen und selbst Dämonenfürsten ist ihm gewiss, denn wenn die Varanguard in die Schlacht zieht, so geschieht dies allein auf Geheiß des Everchosen. Die Treue der Varanguard gehört einzig Archaon, und der Dreiäugige König weiß ihre Schlagkraft perfekt einzusetzen. Wo immer die Varanguard auftaucht, da fallen ganze Reiche an das Chaos. Games Workshop Produktbeschreibung Ein Mitglied der Varanguard werden Nur diejenigen, die Archaon für würdig erachtet, dürfen in der Varanguard dienen, denn die Gunst der Everchosen ist den mächtigsten Dienern des Chaos vorbehalten. So sind die Reihen der Varanguard angezogen von allen, die den Dunklen Göttern dienen - heulenden Berserkern, hinterhältigen Veränderungen, beschmutzten Pestrittern und Paladinen des Vergnügens, die alle nach der Chance streben, neben dem größten General zu kämpfen, den die Reiche je gekannt haben. Battletome: Everchosen Die Knights of Ruin Seite 16-19 Bevor ein Krieger versuchen kann, sich der Varanguard würdig zu erweisen, muss er von einem Zeichen des Chaos beschworen werden. Dieses Omen kann viele Formen annehmen - vielleicht die Ähnlichkeit der Everchosen in den Flammen eines brennenden Bergfrieds, während seine Verteidiger nach dem Tod schreien, Archaons Silhouette, die aus einem Strahl arteriellen Blutes auf einem mit Aas übersäten Schlachtfeld geformt wurde, oder der Name der Everchosen, der im Einklang heulte durch die Pest erstickte Kehlen von hundert Leichen. Wenn ein Krieger ein solches Zeichen sieht, kann es keinen Zweifel geben, dass er zu Archaons Diensten gerufen wurde. Fast alle Krieger folgten dem Ruf, in der Varanguard zu dienen. In diesem Moment, wenn ihnen der Wille der Everchosen klar wird, werfen sie alle früheren Loyalitäten ab und beginnen eine gefallene Pilgerreise. Es gibt viele Namen - den Walk of Blades, die Dark Choosing und den Red Path, um nur einige zu nennen - aber es ist ausnahmslos eine lange und brutale Straße. Bevor sie sich Archaon stellen können, müssen sie acht Prüfungen bestehen. Diese Aufgaben variieren mit jedem Aspiranten, aber alle sind erschütternd und viele überleben sie nicht. Wenn sie endlich vor Archaon reiten, wird er sie je nach Ergebnis ihrer Prüfungen in einen der Acht Kreise der Varanguard setzen, wenn sie es wert sind. Es ist bekannt, dass Sigmar Archaon zu Beginn des Zeitalters Zehntausende Varanguard-Krieger hatte und dass diese Krieger die Stormcast Eternals ausmachen.Battletome: Everchosen , Der Triumpf des Chaos Seite 64 The Realmgate Wars: Godbeasts Belagerung der Sichelinsel Seite 134 Die Acht Zirkel Von den Tausenden von Varanguard, die Archaon dienen, wird nur ein kleiner Prozentsatz ausgewählt, um innerhalb des Ersten Kreises seines Gefolges, der gefürchteten Schwerter des Chaos, zu reiten und somit ihrem Lord im Kampf am nächsten zu stehen. Wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass ein Varanguard in einem der anderen sieben Kreise wie der Geißel des Schicksals oder der Klinge der Verwüstung kämpft. Diese Kreise sind jedoch nicht weniger furchterregend als der Erste, da jeder seine eigene entscheidende Rolle in Archaons bereichsübergreifenden Strategien zu erfüllen hat. Ob Dritter Kreis oder Achter, alle Varanguard stehen gleich unter der erbarmungslosen Macht der Everchosen. * Erster Zirkel * Zweiter Zirkel * Dritter Zirkel * Vierter Zirkel * Fünfter Zirkel * Sechster Zirkel * Siebter Zirkel * Achter Zirkel Ränge der Varanguard Meister Diejenigen, die einen Kreis der Varanguard anführen, erhalten den Titel Meister. Sie sind auch als Marschall bekannt. Sie sind Kommandeure ohne Gleichen und Krieger ohne Gleichen. Scourge of Fate , von Robbie MacNiven Kapitel drei Kreuzritter Führt einen Konroi der Varanguard Knights. Mentor der schwarzen Pilger, um sich zu erheben. Ritter Ein Ritter des Verderbens, der im Namen der Dunklen Götter unzählige Zivilisationen getötet und die acht Prüfungen abgeschlossen hat. Schwarzer Pilger Einer, der Varanguard werden will und sich in acht Prüfungen befindet. Ist immer noch ein heftiger Gegner und hat unzählige Tote zu verzeichnen. Scourge of Fate , von Robbie MacNiven Kapitel eins Mitglieder der Varanguard * Lorgore the Cruel: Varanguard des ersten Zirkels. * Kulgar Rhorgh: Varanguard des ersten Zirkels, der durch den Blutgott in den Dämonenstand erhoben wurde Battletome Everchosen Der March des Chaos Seite 23 * Thaddorn Soulspear: Varanguard des Siebten Zirkels.Battletome: Everchosen Die Varanguard, Seite 31 * Kugorus Darkblood, Varanguard des ersten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Urgrun Heartripper, Varanguard des ersten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Corvak Skullsplitter, Varanguard des ersten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Kasgor Sturngar, Varanguard des ersten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Baelthor the Broken, Varanguard des ersten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Slebb Runnelgut, Varanguard des ersten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Rorgor Blooddrinker, Varanguard des sechsten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Gramm Headtaker, Varanguard des sechsten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Laelshy the Depraved, Varanguard des zweiten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Fyrgorn Draks, Varanguard des zweiten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Zultor Balefire, Varanguard des fünften Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Xyr Wyrdbane, Varanguard des fünften Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Grulgharr the Septicum, Varanguard des dritten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Corlak Shiverblade, Varanguard des dritten Zirkels Battletome Everchosen Archaons Klingen Seite 36-39 * Harradroth Gorehammer: Varanguard des ersten Zirkels.Battletome Everchosen , Der Krieg des Spinnenreiches * Vanik Stormstrike: Varanguard des fünften Zirkels. Scourge of Fate , von Robbie MacNiven Kapitel Fünfzehn * Karex Daemonflayer: Kreuzritter der Varanguard des fünften Zirkels * Lord Neveroth: Meister des fünften Zrikels * Orphaeo Zuvius, See no Evil von Rob Sanders * Espa Erezavant * Zorn the Blazenfreshed * Sarsael Hedra * Kadence Salivarr * Vomitus Grue Quellen Weblinks *Hochelfen Wiki: Varanguard Kategorie:Hintergrund Kategorie:Chaos Kategorie:Varanguard